coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5713 (15th March 2004)
Plot Karen bars Liz from the flat that evening, as she wants a night alone with Steve. David is unhappy as Gail lavishes attention on him. He asks Sarah to have a word with Nick to make things up with their mother, but Nick turns Sarah down flat. Tracy has bought herself a new outfit for the christening but nothing for Amy. She tells Blanche that she has a plan to get some money. Roy proposes to drop some, or possibly all of Tracy's monthly debt in exchange for occasional access to Amy. Tracy is preoccupied, but promises to think about it. The factory girls are disappointed to be given only half a day's work at King's Robes. Tracy insists on talking to Steve in his flat. She demands £50 a week in maintenance for Amy, or she'll go through the courts to get it. Rosie is sick in school and is sent home. Sally panics about that evening's performance of Grease. Blanche has a go at Karen about responsibilities. Karen tells her that Steve isn't interested in Tracy or the baby. Tracy tells Steve she needs an immediate decision on the payments or the deal's off. Tracy goes to the kitchen to wash her shirt when Amy is sick. Karen arrives back at the flat in time to see Steve holding the baby, as Tracy walks in from the kitchen with no top on. Karen demands to know what's going on. Cast Regular cast *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Amy Barlow - Holly Bowyer and Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Coronation Street Garage *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy leaves Steve in a most compromising position; Sally experiences first-night nerves; and David plays the role of peacemaker as the family feud continues. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,370,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt: "There are times when folk should jump down off the fence and take sides." Norris Cole: "And get on the wrong side of Karen McDonald? That's not taking sides, Blanche, that's pure kamikaze." Category:2004 episodes